


Love

by naths



Series: Kitty One shots [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Libraries, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "We don´t have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."Kit assured him with a big smile on his face,"But shouldn´t we do something after we confessed? In the books, people always do something intimate."Ty argued with slightly red cheeks.





	Love

To accept him for who he is was easy. The simplest that Kit had done in his life. To fall in love with him may have taken some time, to understand what had happened took even longer and the help of Livia maybe.  
But to love him was one of the best feelings Kit has ever felt, and he cherished them. At the same time, it felt strange to embrace the Idea that maybe his feelings would be returned. The hesitation in his chest confused him.

The walk to the library where Kit suspected he would find the person he was searching for, was terrifying. And the thought of talking about his feelings, to make them real and confess was scary as hell. Explaining his feelings were the hardest part.  
He stuttered through the whole speech, and it was embarrassing but relieving at the same time.  
And when Kit looked up again, Ty still sat in his seat with his Sherlock book in his lap smiling.

"I know. Me too,"  
Was all Ty said, and those four words were everything Kit needed to hear to let the butterflies in his stomach to let loose. For a moment Kit just stood there, the happiness spreading through his body. A big smile formed on his face, and Kit couldn´t stop it from happening. And he didn´t know what he should do about it all.

In movies after a confession, the people would hug each other or even kiss, but Kit knew Ty didn´t like that sudden intimacy. So he just stood there, looking around the library, joy where all over his features and to all of that he could fell Ty´s eyes on him.  
This fact lit up his face before he glanced over to prove his suspicion. Then he walked over to where Ty was sitting on the bench and sat down next to him.

Not close enough that their arms or anything was touching but close enough that the attendance of the other was comforting.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?"  
Ty asked, his eyes were the whole time on Kit,  
"I don´t know. We hang out as usual I guess."  
Kit answered his smile still on his face as he stares at the floor to their feet.  
"Don´t we have to do something?"

The hesitant question let Kit look up at Ty surprisingly avoiding his eyes by settling on Ty´s hair instead.  
"We don´t have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."  
Kit assured him with a big smile on his face,  
"But shouldn´t we do something after we confessed? In the books, people always do something intimate."  
Ty argued with slightly red cheeks.

That was when Kit´s eyes flicker a moment to Ty´s before he looked back at his hair again.  
"Do you want to do something?"  
"I am not sure,"  
Ty answered honestly, eyeing him up and down while considering what he would be comfortable with doing with Kit.

"I am okay with everything you feel comfortable with I won´t ask for something you don´t want, and I would not want for you giving me something you feel off with just because others would."  
Kit stated before he turned his head again, eyes the library while crossing his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall behind them.  
"Besides I just came to tell you my feelings."  
He smiled.

Ty watched him for a moment before a soft smile formed on his face while he slides closer to Kit, leaning himself against the other boy as he started to read his book again.

"Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you like to leave kudos or comments you would make my day, but you don´t have to.


End file.
